


Gossip Girl Nouvelle Génération

by MisterRead



Category: Gossip Girl, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRead/pseuds/MisterRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques années plutôt l'ancienne Gossip Girl s'est révélée, mais maintenant la nouvelle Gossip Girl est encore plus mauvaise avec cette nouvelle génération de l'élite New Yorkaise. Mais comme dirait son prédécesseur.</p>
<p>  Vous savez que vous m'aimez.</p>
<p>  Bisous bisous.<br/>  Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Personnages**

 

**Joshua Barrington :** Neveu de Jonathan et Linda Barrington venant directement de Los Angeles parce que ses parents devaient partir en voyage d'affaire mais ne pouvaient pas le ramené avec eux et le laisser seul comme il a 17 ans. Il est très sociable, a une facilité à se faire des amis et surtout à être accepter comme il est. Comme sa cousine il ira à St Judes le lycée privée pour les garçons qui est juste en face de Constance Billard lycée privée pour filles. Il y rencontrera les amis de sa cousine qui sont plutôt intriguant.

 

**Alison Humphrey :** Fille de Dan et Serena Humphrey la jumelle de Tyler Humphrey, elle a 17 ans et va aussi à Constance Billard meilleure amie de Nathalie Archibald reine de Constance Billard et aussi meilleur amie de Sarah Barrington. Elle est la copie conforme de sa mère Serena surtout niveau caractère. Elle adore s'amuser le soir que ce soit en réception ou même en boite de nuit.

 

**Henry Bass :** Fils de Blair et Chuck Bass, il a 17 ans et va aussi à St Judes cousin d'Alison et Tyler Humphrey, grand frère d'Olympe Bass qui fait son entrée à Constance. Actuellement il sort avec Nathalie Archibald et est très amoureux d'elle même si il est un peu trop comme son père oui le célèbre Chuck Bass niveau caractère. Il a quand même plusieurs conquêtes niveau demoiselles. Son ennemi est Dorian Baizen.

 

**Nathalie Archibald :** Fille de Nate et Sage Archibald, elle a 17 ans et va aussi à Constance Billard et est reine avec ses meilleures amies Alison et Sarah. Est très amie avec Tyler et s'entend très bien avec Olympe. Elle est comme Sage sa mère niveau caractère. Très manipulatrice n'a peur de rien. Elle déteste Dorian parce qu'il tourne trop autour d'elle.

 

**Tyler Humphrey :** Fils de Dan et Serena Humphrey le jumeau d'Alison, il a 17 ans et va aussi à St Judes cousin d'Henry est très amie avec Nathalie et sort avec Sarah. Il se méfie beaucoup de Dorian. Il est comme son père Dan niveau caractère. Il adore écrire ses pensés est très sincères avec ses proches surtout avec sa famille.

 

**Sarah Barrington :** Fille de Jonathan et Linda Barrington cousine de Joshua, elle a 17 ans et va à Constance Billard et est reine avec Alison et Nathalie ses meilleurs amies. Sort avec Tyler. A le caractère de sa mère Linda. Elle n'a peur de rien très maline peut faire oublier à quelqu'un une dette.

 

**Dorian Baizen :** Fils de Carter et Eva Baizen, il a 17 ans et va à St Judes, ses ennemis sont Henry, Nathalie et Tyler. D'ailleurs il va commencer à tourner autour d'Olympe ce qui va lui attirer les foudres de ses ennemis. Il est comme Carter niveau caractère un vrai escrocs. Mais adore mentir pour arriver à ses fins surtout pour avoir des demoiselles dans son lit.

 

**Olympe Bass :** Fille de Blair et Chuck Bass sœur d'Henry et cousine d'Alison et Tyler, elle a 14 ans et ira aussi à Constance Billard. Elle s'entend très bien avec Nathalie. Elle a le caractère de sa mère Blair. Très maline surtout. Elle déjouera les plans de Dorian.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Adieu Los Angeles...Bonjour New York

__

_En ce début d'été bien chaud à Los Angeles, les jeunes gens préparent déjà le début des grandes vacances, alors que les moins jeunes préparent à faire chauffer la carte de crédit. Mais la jeunesse dorée de Los Angeles eux s'en contre fiches parce que certains iront soit à Monaco ou alors iront dans les îles paradisiaques. Alors que l'un d'entre eux verra son programme chambouler par une annonce qui va aussi changer sa vie._

_27 Juin 2030 - Dernier jour d'école pour les élèves de Loyola High School._

_En ce jour dernier jour d'école pour les secondes année de Loyola High School; un jeune garçon se démarque des autres élèves de sa classe très intelligent, respectueux envers ses enseignants, mais surtout quelqu'un de très populaire parce qu'il fait partit de l'équipe de tennis de son lycée. Pas seulement ça c'est que sa petite amie est la reine du lycée chaque année depuis son arrivée en première année, ce qui fait qu'il est souvent roi même si cela ne lui intéresse pas souvent. 15H30 vient de sonner fin de journée et surtout l'heure des vacances et de foncer chez eux mais pour le garçon ça ne sera pas trop la joie même si une réception est prévu dans la salle de réception du lycée. Ah oui ce jeune garçon se nomme Joshua Barrington ses parents sont les actionnaires de l'entreprise Barrington & Co. Joshua quittant l'intérieur du lycée habiller de son uniforme de l'école s'avance jusqu'à une limousine qui est la sienne, il s'installe tranquillement à l'intérieur une fois installer il alerte son chauffeur qu'il peut conduire jusqu'à sa grande villa. Sur la route il reçoit l'appelle de sa petite amie Ashley Carter belle blonde au bout du file aussi en direction de chez elle pour lui parler de la dernière réception de l'année avant de partir tout les deux à Tahiti. _

**Joshua : Oui Ash ne t'en fais pas pour ça ma belle cette fois-ci tu seras encore plus belle que l'année dernière rappelle toi de ta robe tu étais magnifique.**

**Ashley : Je le sais ça Josh mais le problème c'est que tant que je suis encore à Loyola je dois montrer que c'est moi la reine et pas une autre. Tu dois avoir les yeux rivés sur moi.**

**Joshua : Je les auraient encore pendant des années même quand nous seront à l'université je ne penserais qu'à toi Ash. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter comme cela.**

**Ashley : Tu es trop choux quand tu dis ça. Je ne m'inquiète pas juste que voilà tu es rien qu'à moi. D'ailleurs ce soir je vais leur montrer à tous que je suis bien la Reine.**

**Joshua : Tu es bien ma Ash d'amour. Aller à ce soir bisous.**

**Ashley : Bisous.**

 

_Enfin arriver devant sa villa il quitte sa limousine prend ses affaires pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur de sa villa, en allant saluer ses parents il les voit en pleine conversation vision-conférence avec son oncle  John Barrington le grand frère de son père, PDG de Barrington & Co. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que ce n'est pas une simple conférence pour l'entreprise de la famille mais bien une conférence pour son cas._

 

**Marie Barrington : Bonjour Joshua ça été ce dernier jours à l'école ?**

**Joshua : La routine comme l'année dernière ce soir réception et puis je vais retrouver Ashley on va discuter de notre voyage à Tahiti.**

**Jefferson Barrington : Ah d'ailleurs faut que l'on te parle de quelque chose important par rapport à l'école et tes vacances.**

**Joshua : Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait mon proviseur vous a appelez pour dire encore des bêtises à mon propos.**

**John Barrington : Non c'est pas ça neveu juste écoutes tes parents.**

**Marie Barrington : Voilà comme tu dois le savoir ton pères et moi nous travaillons dur avec ton oncle pour que vous les jeunes ayez un bon avenir et pourquoi pas reprendre le flambeau une fois que l'on sera à la retraite.**

**Joshua : Nous sommes reconnaissant envers vous. S'il vous plait quel est le point de tout ça ?**

**Jefferson Barrington : Ta mère et moi allons diriger les bureaux de Barrington & Co à Monaco, mais tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous puisque tu iras vivres à New York chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu seras pas seul ta cousine sera là aussi.**

**Joshua : En gros vous m'abandonnez ? Pourquoi je peux pas restez ici je suis assez grand et débrouillard. Mais s'il vous plait ne me dites pas que je devrais abandonner Ashley.**

**Marie Barrington : Je sais que c'est dur Joshua mais tu ne pourras pas aller à Tahiti avec elle. Nous sommes désolés.**

**Joshua : C'est moi qui suis désoler au contraire je vais devoir rompre avec celle que j'aime.**

**Joshua quitte le salon en étant très triste et en colère à la fois. Ses parents se sentent honteux mais heureusement que l'oncle de Joshua est là pour les rassurer.**

**John Barrington : Vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien surtout que vous avez fait un bon choix pour l'école qui est juste en face de celle de Sarah. Il sera bien accueilli de plus vous aviez quand même pris les devants en envoyant ses mesures et son dossier scolaire à l'école.**

**Jefferson Barrington : Oui c'est vrai mais bon ça va dur de se séparer comme ça, mais ça vaut le coup. Bon John passe un bon début de soirée et à bientôt.**

**Marie Barrington : A bientôt John.**

**John Barrington : A bientôt la famille.**

 

_Une fois la vidéo conférence terminer les parents vaquèrent à leurs occupations tandis que Joshua briser dans sa chambre regarde dans son téléphone les photos qui l'a pris avec Ashley à leurs début de romance et une photo d'elle seule souriante belle._

_Toujours dans sa chambre Joshua profitant de la vue de son balcon surement la dernière fois qu'il voit Los Angeles s'illuminer annonçant un début de soirée sa dernière soirée avec ses amis et surtout sa dernière soirée avec sa chère et tendre Ashley. Les heures tournent et Joshua angoisse vraiment que va-t-il dire à Ashley ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? En bien ou pire en mal ?  Il se décide de s'activer mettre le costard qu'il a prévu pour être dans le thème de la robe d'Ashley. Il se prépare tranquillement, en terminant récupère son téléphone portable et descend pour se montrer à ses parents._

 

**Marie Barrington : Regardez moi ce jeune homme. Tu es vraiment comme ton père à ton âge. Très charmant et c'est toujours ainsi.**

**Jefferson Barrington : Tout comme ta mère, toujours aussi magnifique.** _Dit-il en embrassant son épouse._

**Joshua : S'il vous plait attendez que je sois sortie au moins. Bon bonne soirée.**

**Les Barrington : Bonne soirée à toi aussi.**

 

_Joshua quitte alors la villa pour monter à l'arrière de sa limousine pour ensuite se diriger devant chez Ashley pour aller la chercher. Sur le trajet pour aller chez Ashley, Joshua repense à sa conversation avec ses parents et son oncle. Il réfléchit à comment il pourrait annoncer ça à Ashley surtout qu'il espère que cela ne changera rien du tout entre eux et qu'ils pourront poursuivre leurs relations même séparer et se voir pendant les vacances. Une fois arriver devant chez elle il quitte sa limousine pour aller sonner à la porte il respire un bon coup. La porte s'ouvre et c'est le père d'Ashley, Joshua sourit en prenant la parole._

 

**Joshua : Bonsoir Monsieur Carter. Ashley est-elle prête ?**

**Ashley descendant les escaliers en étant prête : Je suis là mon amour tu es élégant.** _Dit-elle en s'approchant de Joshua et l'embrassant sur les lèvres._

**Bruce Carter donnant une tape sur le dos de Joshua : Allez les enfants passez une bonne soirée. Et Joshua je te confie ma princesse.**

**Joshua : Je ferais attention Monsieur Carter. Passez une bonne soirée.**

**Ashley : Oui allons-y.** _Dit-elle en prenant le bras de Joshua pour aller prendre place dans la limousine._

 

_Dans la limousine durant le trajet jusqu'à Loyola, une ambiance plutôt tendue s'est installer malgré tout Joshua tenant la main d'Ashley fermement et l'embrassant. Une fois arriver devant le lycée Joshua sourit à Ashley en sortant de la limousine et proposant son bras à Ashley qui le prend avec plaisir pour aller à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Leurs amis viennent vite les voir pour discuter surtout Ashley qui discute avec ses suivantes pendant ce temps Joshua avec ses amis n'écoute pas trop ce qu'ils ont à dire mais préfère regarder Ashley en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui dire. Il prend deux coupes de champagnes et va en donner une à Ashley pour boire à deux. La soirée commence déjà bien puisque c'est le moment de diner tranquillement. Joshua mange mais ne fini pas ses plats ce qui inquiète vraiment Ashley puisque son petit-ami est un vrai ventre sur patte. Après le dessert c'est le moment de danser Joshua se lève et prend la main d'Ashley pour danser tout les deux Joshua tente de profiter de chaque moment avec Ashley._

_La soirée se déroule à merveille mais Joshua prend la main d'Ashley pour aller dehors, c'est surement pour discuter en paix. Il la regarde sérieusement pour prendre la parole._

 

**Joshua : Ashley faut que je te parle sérieusement. C'est par rapport à notre voyage pour Tahiti mais s'il te plait il faut que tu me comprend.**

**Ashley intrigué le regarde : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Josh ? L'île ne nous sera pas réserver ?**

**Joshua : Non là c'est vraiment sérieux. Tu sais en rentrant tout à l'heure j'ai surpris mes parents en discussion visuelle avec mon oncle de New York. Et...**

**Ashley : Et quoi ? En quoi ça me concerne la conversation de ta famille ?**

**Joshua : Cela te concerne puisqu'ils ont décider de m'envoyer chez mon oncle à New York pour terminer mes années au lycée.**

**Ashley commençant à comprendre : Attend tu veux dire que tu me dire que tu décide de rompre notre relation !**

**Joshua lui prenant les mains : Non au contraire ma belle juste une relation à distance on se verra pour les vacances je te promet.**

**Ashley retirant ses mains furieuse : Des promesses. Je pensais qu'on irai loin tout les deux et que l'on se marierai mais j'ai eu fausse route.**

**Joshua la regardant : Je te jure que si j'avais le choix je resterais avec toi ! Mais s'il te plait je t'aime trop pour en terminer là Ashley.**

**Ashley le regardant en laissant une petite larme tomber : Mais tu n'as pas le choix Joshua. C'est ça ? Il nous reste deux ans à tenir à Loyola et je vais faire quoi sans toi ?**

**Joshua la regarde en se sentant coupable : Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Du jour au lendemain on m'annonce que je devrais quitter mes amis, ma ville et surtout toi tu es celle que j'aime crois moi si je pouvais je refuserais. Et je prendrais un hôtel pour y vivre au lieu de partir pour New York.**

**Ashley le regarde : Mais tu ne peux pas Joshua, en plus tu part pour New York. Tu sais ce qu'il y a à New York ? Des jolies filles comme moi, vas tu résister à la tentation?**

**Joshua lui prend une nouvelle fois la main : Oui je vais résister je te le jure. Mais faut que tu me face confiance après la terminale je viendrais dans la même université que toi.**

**Ashley baisse la tête : Je sais pas si je peux te croire mais ça va être difficile la séparation.**

**Joshua lui caresse la joue en souriant : Je sais que ça va être dur mais je vais gérer Ashley. C'est pour ça que cette pause de deux ans va nous faire grandir tout les deux.**

**Ashley sourit et hoche la tête : Représente bien Los Angeles en montrant que nous sommes plus téméraire que ses New-Yorkais.**

**Joshua l'embrasse amoureusement : Je t'aime Ashley tu es trop précieuse pour moi.**

**Ashley prolonge le baiser : Moi aussi Joshua.**

**Joshua regardant l'heure sur sa montre voit qu'il est 23H30 il regarde ensuite Ashley : Je dois y aller j'ai un vol à 08H00 demain matin.**

**Ashley le regarde et l'embrasse langoureusement : Tu vas me manquer mon amour.**

**Joshua prolonge le baiser et la regarde : Toi aussi ma belle.**

 

_Joshua embrasse une dernière fois Ashley puis appelle son chauffeur qui arrive vite, il regarde une dernière fois Ashley en montant dans sa limousine pour retourner à la villa de ses parents. Sur le chemin du retour il repense à ce qu'il a vécu avec Ashley depuis leurs enfance. Une fois arriver à la villa il monte vite dans sa chambre terminer ses valises prendre une douche et aller au lit. Il s'endors au bout de 30 minutes._

_28 Juin 2030 - 06H30._

_Joshua se réveille aux sons de son réveille c'est le début des vacances mais pas encore pour lui. Il se réveille va directement sous la douche pour ensuite s'habiller descend ses valises dans l'entrée prend tout ses affaires électroniques et personnel. Il ferme sa chambre puis va mettre ses valises dans le coffre de sa limousine puis va embrasser ses parents une dernière fois. Il monte dans sa limousine pour partir en direction de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Buvant un petit café sur le trajet il regarde une dernière fois les rues de Los Angeles vident vu qu'il est très tôt. Une fois arriver à l'aéroport il remercie son chauffeur et va avec ses valises à l'intérieur et aller directement dans son jet privé avec ses valises et son pilote arrive pour piloter le jet. Pendant le voyage Joshua profite de dormir pendant environ 04H30 et pendant la dernière heure et demi il remarque donc l'Empire State Building il reste bouche bée pour tant il l'avait déjà vu mais est quand même impressionner par cette tour. Son jet atterri sur un endroit privée où il y a déjà l'oncle de Joshua qui l'attend avec sa femme et sa fille. Le chauffeur de la limousine de son oncle vient récupérer les valises pour les descendre. Joshua récupères ses affaires pour ensuite descendre du jet pour enfin voir son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine._

 

**John Barrington : Mon chère neveu te voilà enfin comment s'est passé le vol ? Dit-il en allant prendre Joshua dans ses bras.**

**Joshua : Eh bien Oncle John le vol s'est bien passé j'en ai profiter pour dormir un peu. Répond t-il en souriant puis est accueillit par une accolade par sa Tante.**

**Linda Barrington : Joshua nous sommes très heureux de te revoir et te savoir parmi nous. Dit-elle en répondant.**

**Sarah en tapant l'épaule de Joshua : Alors Josh comment ça va mon petit ? Demande t-elle en riant.**

**Joshua rigole : Je vais très bien merci et toi ? Ma petite. Rigole t-il ensuite.**

**Linda Barrington : Bon Joshua ce soir nous irons directement dans notre maison familial dans les Hamptons donc tes valises peuvent rester fermer t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en souriant.**

**John Barrington : Puis comme ça tu pourras rencontrer les amis de Sarah. N'est-ce pas ? Demande t-il en regardant sa fille.**

**Sarah sourit : Exactement puis j'ai ma meilleure amie à te présenter. Elle est géniale tu vas l'adorer je pense.**

**Joshua sourit : Elle est géniale d'être ta meilleure amie surtout. Rigole en la regardant.**

**Sarah : On règlera ça ce soir rigolo. Elle rigole et monte dans la limousine.**

**Joshua rigole : D'accord avec plaisir. Monte à son tour.**

 

_Après que les quatre se soit installer dans la limousine, la limousine prend la direction de Manhattan mais plus précisément l'Upper East Side Joshua n'est pas étranger à ce monde puisqu'il en fait parti entre autre grâce à la fortune de sa famille. Pendant le petit trajet dans les quartiers riches de la ville Joshua regarde un peu et voit des familles plutôt riches déjà entrain de mettre leurs valises dans leurs limousines pour aller en vacance. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent devant le bâtiment de la famille Barrington, ils sortent ensuite de la limousine Johsua regarde ensuite le bâtiment._

 

**Joshua souriant : Comme dans mes souvenirs le bâtiment n'a pas changer d'un poil même si Sarah y vit. Rigole.**

**Sarah fronçant les sourcils : Dis surtout que je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! Dit-elle en lui fusillant du regard.**

**Joshua continuant de rire : Je n'ai rien dis de telle ma chère cousine. Les vacances seront explosifs.**

**Sarah se calmant : Parle pour toi moi j'ai déjà prévu d'aller à la soirée pour jeunes avec mon petit ami.**

**Joshua confus : Ton petit ami ? Qui est donc le malheureux élus ? Il rigole ensuite.**

**Sarah plissant les yeux : Tes vacances vont virer au cauchemar Joshua Barrington.**

**Joshua rigolant : Mais bien sûr cause toujours tu m'intéresse.**

**Linda Barrington soufflant : S'il vous plait les enfants ne commencez pas sinon votre première soirée de vacance vous le vivrez dans vos chambres.**

**John Barrington rigole : Oui calmez vous sinon on va devoir surtout vous gardez comme quand vous aviez 9 ans tout les deux c'est à dire en train de regarder les dessins animés.**

**Joshua et Sarah : Hors de question on veut tout les deux aller faire la fête et surtout s'amuser.**

**Linda Barrington souriante : Parfait bon on monte chercher les affaires. Joshua je vais te montrer ton uniforme pour la rentrée prochaine à Saint Judes.**

 

_Ils montent ensuite au dernier étage du bâtiment qui est leurs appartement duplex de luxe, une fois arriver Sarah va directement dans sa chambre, de même pour John qui va dans la chambre parental, Linda conduit Joshua jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui montrer son uniforme qu'il portera durant les deux dernières années du lycée._

 

**Joshua regarde son nouvel uniforme : Pas si différent que celui que j'avais à Loyola seul le blason change.**

**Linda Barrington sourit : Je pense que les uniformes sont tous pareils. Tu sais ton père et ton oncle ont tout les deux étés à Saint Judes alors que ta mère et moi à Constance Billard.**

**Joshua la regarde : Donc c'est comme ça que vous avez toutes les deux rencontrer les frères Barrington.**

**Linda Barrington sourit : Oui au lycée on est jusqu'à maintenant marier et un enfant chacune d'ailleurs ta mère et moi étions les Reines de Constance tout comme Sarah maintenant.**

**Joshua rigole : Dans mon lycée aussi les filles sont toutes obsédés par quand l'ancienne reine partira qui sera la nouvelle et tout. Alors que nous les garçons on s'en fout on est juste là on reste entre nous à rigoler et jouer au tennis.**

**Linda Barrington souriante : Tu sais à Saint Judes il y a aussi une équipe de tennis. Tu pense t'y inscrire ?**

**Joshua réfléchit : Je sais pas j'ai donner toute ma loyauté à l'équipe de mon lycée. Mais pourquoi pas comme ça je vais vite m'intégrer avec les autres garçons du lycée.**

**Linda Barrington souriante encore : Très bonne idée. Bon on s'en va dans moins de 15 minutes.**

**Joshua l'écoutant : D'accord, bon moi je vais vous attendre en bas.**

 

_Joshua redescend du grand bâtiment pour attendre en bas près de la limousine, en attendant il regarde autour et voit aussi des familles riches de son rang en train de mettre leurs valises dans les coffres de limousines. Il voit ensuite deux jeunes filles de son âge en pleine discussion téléphone portable dernier modèle discutant de la dernière publication de Gossip Girl au début il se demande de quoi elles peuvent bien parler quand il voit sa cousine descendre avec sa valise tirer par l'une des domestiques du bâtiment, elle salut ensuite les deux jeunes filles qui semblent la connaître peut être des filles de Constance qui lui montre la publication elle sourit en leurs disant qu'elles les retrouvera pour un plan à la rentrée. Sarah vient donc vers Joshua._

 

**Sarah riant : Alors cousin tu veux que je leurs passes ton numéro ?**

**Joshua secouant la tête : Hors de question. Juste qui est Gossip Girl ?**

**Sarah choquée : Tu ne sais pas qui est Gossip Girl ? C'est un blog qui regroupe tout les potins et rumeurs sur toute l'élite de la ville.**

**Joshua fronce les sourcils : Ah d'accord je vois à Los Angeles certains de mes amis m'ont parler de cette légende qui rode à New York.**

**Sarah croise les bras : C'est pas une légende ce blog existe vraiment la preuve regarde une information sur une de mes ennemis.**

**Joshua regarde l'information : Cette blogueuse n'est pas drôle c'est atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui. Imagine un jour une rumeur tombe sur toi que feras-tu ? Tu en rigolera ou tu te cachera ?**

**Sarah le regarde et sourit : Josh tu oublie une chose je suis une des Reines de Constance et Manhattan est a moi  donc elle peut poster n'importe quoi sur moi je resterais moi même.**

**Joshua n'y crois pas : Non mais tu t'écoute une seconde ? On dirait que tu t'en fiche que quelqu'un soit blesser intérieurement par des rumeurs stupides.**

**Sarah sourit : Oui je m'écoute je ne suis pas sourde. En effet comme tu dis se sont des rumeurs stupides.**

**Joshua soupire : Dés fois tu m'exaspère avec ta façon de penser.**

**Sarah hausse les épaules : Tu vas devoir t'y faire mon chère cousin adorer.**

 

_Joshua roule des yeux, tandis que Sarah continue de sourire pendant que les parents de Sarah arrivent avec leurs valises qu'ils font mettre par le chauffeur. Ils montent ensuite tout les quatre dans la limousine pour que le chauffeur reprenne le volant. Ils partent ensuite en direction des Hamptons. C'est partit donc pour trois heures et demi de trajet c'est déjà long parce que Sarah et Joshua n'arrête pas de débattre sur le blog de Gossip Girl.  Les deux finissent par regarder la verdure et la nature qui commence a apparaître devant eux. Pendant le trajet les premières maisons apparaissent pour enfin arriver en plein centre ville pour ensuite allez devant leurs grande maison familial. Ils sortent enfin de la limousine sous les yeux des domestiques de la maison._

 

**Joshua s'étirant : Enfin j'avais oublié que le trajet était si long.**

**Sarah riant : Surtout avec toi dans les parages.**

**Linda Barrington les regardant : Les enfants qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?**

**Joshua et Sarah : Désoler ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**John Barrington entrant : Bien allez vous reposez un peu avant de pouvoir sortir.**

**Joshua souriant : J'ai bien envie d'aller me faire un petit tennis. Partante Sarah ?**

**Sarah souriante : Avec plaisir j'ai envie de te montrer que j'ai évoluée depuis la dernière fois.**

 

_Les deux ados vont vite dans leurs chambres prendre leurs raquettes de tennis et quelques balles pour jouer. Ils redescendent pour ensuite aller vers le cours de tennis du quartier. Une fois arriver ils voient que le cours est déjà prit par deux personnes un garçon et une fille de leurs âges. Sarah semble les connaître puisqu'elle foncent dans les bras de la fille sous le regard questionneur de Joshua._

 

**Sarah saluant son amie : Je suis très contente de te voir ici Nathalie je pensais que tu partais avec tes parents à Monte Carlo ?**

**Nathalie souriante : J'ai eu un arrangement vu que le père d'Henry est mon parrain ils ont acceptés avec plaisir.**

**Joshua arrivant derrière : Salut je m'appelle Joshua, je suis le cousin de Sarah.**

**Nathalie le regardant : Enchanté je suis Nathalie, meilleure amie de Sarah.**

**Sarah saluant son autre ami : Salut Henry, lui c'est mon cousin Joshua il vient de Los Angeles et adore le tennis aussi.**

**Joshua regardant Sarah : Je ne suis pas muet Sarah je peux me présenter moi même. Henry c'est ça ? Il lui tend la main.**

**Henry lui sert donc la main : Oui c'est ça je suis Henry. Enchanté. On se fait une partie ? Garçons contre Filles ?**

**Joshua accepte en souriant : Avec plaisir, comme ça Sarah ne jubilera pas pendant cent ans.**

**Henry rigole : Je ne te le fait pas dire.**

**Sarah fronçant les sourcils : Je vous entends tout les deux !**

**Henry et Joshua : Bah t'es pas sourde en même temps. Ils rient de tout les deux.**

**Sarah énerver prend la main de Nathalie : Vient on va les battre comme ça ils iront se calmer en pleurant !**

**Joshua continuant de rire : Pleurer de rire c'est possible.**

**Henry riant : Là c'est un bon début en effet.**

**Sarah les fusilles du regards : On verra qui rira après la partie !**

**Nathalie riant : Vous serez gentils de ne pas énerver ma meilleure amie.**

**Joshua riant encore : Elle est impulsive la petite Sarah.**

 

_Les quatre jeunes riches jouent donc au tennis avec pour conviction de gagner cette unique partie c'est le match des égos. Pendant la partie l'équipe des garçons prend le dessus facilement mais les filles ne lâchent rien. Pendant ce temps deux jeunes gens de leurs âges arrivent près du cours de tennis et les regardent l'un est un garçon châtains clair et une fille blonde. Dernier point de la partie que remporte ensuite les garçons ils se tapent dans la main sous les yeux de Sarah énerver._

 

**Henry content : Bien joué Joshua tu es très fort. Tu dois beaucoup t'entraîner.**

**Joshua souriant : Oui j'était capitaine dans l'équipe de tennis de mon ancien Lycée.**

**Henry souriant : Capitaine carrément c'est génial, moi je suis capitaine de l'équipe du Lycée Saint Judes.**

**Joshua : Super félicitation. Dis moi ils font des sélections pour l'équipe du tennis ?**

**Henry hoche la tête : Bien sûr je vais voir avec l'entraîneur pour qu'il te laisse une chance d'intégrer l'équipe.**

**Joshua sourit : Merci Henry c'est sympa.**

**Nathalie voyant les deux jeunes : Alison ! Tyler ! Venez !**

**Sarah se calme en voyant les deux jeunes aussi : Super vous êtes là aussi ! Surtout toi Tyler !**

**Henry les regardent aussi : Les cousins ! Comment allez vous ?!**

**Les deux arrivent vers eux : Salut à vous ! On va très bien merci.**

**Sarah saute dans les bras de Tyler et l'embrasse : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.**

**Joshua les regardent : Euh Sarah un peu de tenue. Salut je m'appelle Joshua le cousin de Sarah.**

**Tyler serre la main de Joshua : Enchanté Joshua, Sarah m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Je suis Tyler le petit ami de Sarah.**

**Joshua comprend mieux : Donc tu es le fameux Tyler. Très content de connaître.**

**Alison serre la main aussi de Joshua : Je suis Alison enchanté. Je suis aussi la meilleure amie de Sarah.**

**Joshua lui serre la main et sourit : Enchanté Alison. Sarah m'a aussi beaucoup parler de toi.**

**Nathalie sourit : Ce soir c'est la grande soirée de début de vacance Alison ne sera pas toute seule. Joshua tu peux être son cavalier ?**

**Joshua un peu gêner : Euh c'était prévu que je vient aussi.**

**Alison regarde Nathalie : Nath ! Excuse la Joshua elle veut toujours me caser avec le premier venu.**

**Nathalie roule des yeux : N'importe quoi sinon tu serais déjà avec Dorian Baizen.**

**Henry regarde Nathalie : Il ne faut jamais parler de lui en ma présence.**

**Joshua les regardent intriguer: Dorian Baizen ? Il est aussi au Lycée ?**

**Tyler regarde Joshua : Dorian Baizen est le fils de Carter Baizen qui est un concurrent direct de mon oncle Charles Bass.**

**Sarah croise ses bras : Mais surtout le concurrent de mon père aussi.**

**Joshua les regardes : Eh ben ça en fait de la concurrence mais je suis sûr que l'entreprise de Monsieur Bass est bien meilleur que celle de Monsieur Baizen.**

**Henry sourit fièrement : Tout naturellement, les entreprises Bass surpasse les entreprises Baizen. Surtout que je vais en être à la tête quand mon père ne sera plus là.**

**Joshua sourit : Je sens que je vais adorer vivre à New York.**

**Nathalie sourit : Oh que oui tu vas adorer ah moins que tu ne sois pas dans les fiches de Gossip Girl.**

**Joshua regarde Nathalie : Depuis mon arriver on ne fait que de m'en parler surtout Sarah.**

**Alison regarde ensuite Joshua : Tout le gratin de New York peut y apparaître si par exemple quelqu'un envoie une rumeur sur toi tu peux apparaître en gros sur le blog. Comme mes parents.**

**Joshua regarde Alison : Attend tu veux dire que Gossip Girl existe depuis l'époque de nos parents ?**

**Henry hoche la tête : Oncle Dan est le créateur de Gossip Girl puis quelqu'un a récupérer les codes pour continuer ce qu'il a commencer.**

**Sarah : Depuis là on est comme des affamés de rumeurs et ragots.**

**Tyler : Grand Mère Lily nous raconte souvent que nos parents et leurs amis étaient toujours sur leurs portables quand une rumeur apparaissait.**

**Alison regarde vers une grande dame blonde : En parlant d'elle la voilà. Grand Mère Lily !**

**Henry lui fait signe : Grand Mère !**

**Tyler lui fait signe aussi : Salut Grand Mère !**

**Lily Van Der Woodsen arrivant vers eux : Bonjours les enfants. Oh mais présenter moi votre nouvel ami.**

**Henry souriant : Grand Mère je te présente Joshua le cousin de Sarah.**

**Joshua souriant : Bonjour Enchanté de connaître.**

**Lily Van Der Woodsen : Moi de même Joshua. Les enfants je suis venu vous chercher pour rentrer comme ça vous venez vous changez pour votre soirée de ce soir.**

**Tyler : D'accord Grand Mère. Bon à tout à l'heure Joshua et ma belle.**

**Sarah sourit et entraîne Joshua avec lui : Oui à toutes !**

 

_Ils partent chacun de leurs côtés Sarah et Joshua retournent dans leurs villa tandis que les autres suivent Lily Van Der Woodsen. A peine rentrer Sarah et Joshua montent vite se doucher dans leurs salles de bains respectifs pour ensuite se préparer pour la soirée du soir qui va bientôt commencer. Après tout ça ils vont en direction de la villa dont est préparer la soirée pour les jeunes élitaires. Ils vont tout les deux à l'intérieur de la salle de fête et cherchent leurs amis. Une fois trouver Sarah va embrasser Tyler pendant que Joshua lui va saluer les autres._

 

**Henry embrassant Nathalie : J'ai envie de rendre cette soirée magique pour toi.**

**Nathalie lui souriant : Elle est déjà magique puisque je suis avec toi.**

**Tyler avec Sarah dans ses bras : Je suis content que l'on puisse passer encore plus de temps tout les deux pendant les vacances.**

**Sarah le regardant : Moi aussi Ty. Je compte en profiter beaucoup mon beau.**

**Alison et Joshua : On vous déranges ?**

**Les deux couples les regardes et rigole. Nathalie sourit : Offre lui du champagne et embrasse la.**

**Alison : Nathalie tu arrête ! Regarde Joshua : Elle est toujours comme ça comme je t'ai dis.**

**Joshua regarde Alison : C'est pas grave. Elle veut juste que son amie soit heureuse aussi.**

**Alison sourit : Oui c'est vrai je ne lui en veut pas d'essayer.**

**Joshua rigole : Je t'offre quand même du champagne ?**

**Alison hoche la tête : Je veux bien Joshua.**

**Joshua prend deux coupes de champagnes d'un plateau d'un serveur et lui donne une coupe : Voilà pour toi.**

**Alison prend la coupe et lui sourit : Merci Joshua. On trinque à cette belle soirée ?**

**Joshua sourit : Oui à cette belle soirée.**

**Henry voit une fille marcher dans la salle et l'appelle : Olympe !**

**La jeune fille va donc le voir. Olympe : Henry je te cherchais.**

**Nathalie regarde Olympe : Ma future belle sœur. Comment ça va ?**

**Olympe : Très bien merci Nathalie.**

**Tyler voit un garçon arriver et se pavane déjà : Oh non voici venir Dorian Baizen.**

**Dorian souriant et arrivant vers le petit groupe : Bonsoir mes amis. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Regardant Olympe.**

**Henry s'énervant : A personne Baizen !**

**Dorian regarde Henry : Quoi Bass t'es jaloux la Archibald te convient plus ?**

**Nathalie regarde Dorian : Tu veux quoi Dorian ? Tu vois pas que tu gâche la soirée ?**

**Dorian rigole : T'en fais pas ma belle je passe une magnifique soirée. Même si je l'aurais passer un peu mieux en compagnie d'Alison.**

**Alison le regarde avec dégoût : Tu me donne envie de vomir Dorian.**

**Sarah soupire : On laisse entrer n'importe qui maintenant.**

**Dorian sourit : La preuve tu es là Sarah.**

**Joshua fronce les sourcils : Tu lui parle mieux toi.**

**Dorian regarde Joshua : Oh et tu es qui toi ?**

**Joshua le regarde : Celui qui va t'envoyer son poing dans la figure si tu continue à emmerder mes amis.**

**Dorian rigole : Tu pense vraiment me faire peur ? Eh bien on se verra au Lycée Saint Judes mon ami si tu y es.**

**Joshua le regarde : Avec plaisir passe de bonne dernière vacance.**

**Dorian rigole et s'en va en buvant son champagne. Henry regarde Joshua : Woaw je m'y attendais pas à ça Joshua.**

**Joshua sourit : Je suis plein de surprise.**

**Alison regarde Joshua et sourit : Tu es brave c'est impressionnant.**

**Joshua lui sourit : Je dois l'être tout les jours.**

**Henry regardant tout le monde : C'est moi le brave du groupe.**

**Tyler rigole : Non cousin.**

**Tout le monde rigole. Nathalie sourit : Je sens que les vacances et la rentrée seront électrique.**

 

_La soirée se passe vraiment bien puisque de Dorian a décider de séduire une fille du Lycée Constance Billard. Le groupe d'amis passe une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que les téléphones de tout les jeunes commencent à vibrer et sonner même celui de Joshua. Ils regardent tous leurs téléphone pour voir que c'est une publication de Gossip Girl._

 

Bonsoir mes petits élitaires ici Gossip Girl vous me connaissez tous je vous ai donné une année scolaire d'enfer mais il y a une personne parmi vous qui me connait pas du coup je viens me présenter à lui. Oui c'est un jeune garçon son nom Joshua Barrington je suis celle qui va rendre ta vie infernal à moins que tu ne sois comme les autres c'est à dire un petit rat de laboratoire qui nous vient de Los Angeles. Tu as de la chance que je sois assez clémente je te donne le bénéfice du doute. Mais j'espère pour toi que je n'aurais pas à faire à toi Joshua. 

Je sais que vous m'adorez.

Bisous Bisous

Gossip Girl.

 

Fin du premier chapitre. 


End file.
